dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliott Volkov
Elliott Christopher Volkov Gryffindor Alumni Age: Immortal, but physically 21. School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry House: Gryffindor Alumni Job: Unemployed Boggart: Failure Personality Elliott Volkov is a broken and vulnerable person. Although he doesn't admit it, he is. He continuously lashed out at people, before ending up as a quiet person. He used to be a dark person, hating everything and being as rude as he could get, but eventually, he realized that what happened was in the past and it couldn't be changed. At the beginning of his vampire life, he'd constantly go on a bloodlust attack, and suck the blood out of everyone. Now being more experienced, he drinks only of those who have done wrongly, or blood from blood banks. Elliott is usually a quiet guy, who desperately hopes he'll find his mate. Whenever he sees a girl being abused or hurt, he acts rather quickly, ending the one causing pain. Although he's a vampire and loves it, he sometimes wishes he wasn't one. It scared everybody away. Not to mention, he'll live much longer with the remainder of the betrayal. Many consider Elliott a cold and dark person. One that isn't to be reckoned with, but then again, never judge a book by its cover. That, is very clear to see. History A few weeks before Elliott was born, domestical abuse took part from his father towards his mother. The abuse was what caused Elliott to be premature. When born, he couldn't leave the hospital until weeks after he was born. His father didn't want him, but his mother did. His mother was a Russian pureblood witch, and his dad was merely a Greek muggle-born wizard. The decision on what to do with Elliott once he was released from the hospital led to a fight between his parents, which led to a death. His mother's. Elliott was dropped off at his mom's sister's house. Her name was Angelina. There, Elliott was raised to be the hero. He didn't mind, considering he loved his aunt and uncle very much, as well as his two cousins, which were twins and a year younger than him. They raised him as a member of his family and didn't mind dealing with whatever magical outburst he had - whenever he had them. He was glad for it, glad for not being raised by the "deceitful son of a whore" father of his. Yes, he was well informed of everything. Very well informed. Once he received his Hogwarts letter, Elliott took it calmly, but left hesitantly. He didn't actually want to go to Hogwarts, but to a school of magic in his homeland, Russia. He'd rather fly back, instead of going to the local school, but he went for the sake of his family. The decision on which house to place him was a somewhat hard one for the hat. It was actually in between Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but after a minute or so, the hat took a wild guess and placed him in Gryffindor. In Gryffindor, Elliott grew up on a manner completely different to the rest of his housemates. He was respectful, responsible, kind, and overall, forgiving. Elliott started in Hogwarts on 1969, meaning he graduated on 1975. Those seven years went by rather quickly for Elliott, who grew as an honorable man. On is last year, he received the position of Head Boy and even fell in love with the Head Girl. Romance grew between them, but unfortunately for him, she used dark magic. Fearing the thought of losing her, he joined the black market once he graduated, his family soon forgotten. His faithful girlfriend did the trades and whatever, while Elliott assassinated them weeks later for precaution. He left no trace of him, except for the Greek Omega symbol in his victims' right shoulder blade, signifying their brutal end. For that, he became known as Omega. After four years of assassinations, Elliott and his girlfriend, Izzy, came to an end. It ended due to a deal gone wrong. It was the only deal he decided to show up to, and once he did, he spotted his beloved doing the unforgivable to another man. It turned out she was a fake. In a rage, he killed her. The guy who was doing her was accompanied by three other men. All of them were killed, except for one. That oh so special one was actually a vampire who turned him. His change was absolute pain, but once the change was complete, he drank of every muggle, witch and wizard who crossed him, out of bloodlust. After realizing what he did, he fled back to Russia in horror, knowing the authorities would be after him. He met a guy, no, a vampire, who was nice enough not to kill him and train him on how to control his bloodlust. He trained him in every weapon there was, including a sword. He continued assassinating people for his trainer, as well. He also took missions from several other trusted colleagues, which led to his return to England in 2023. Tired of the disappointing life he's led, he returned with the hopes of doing something worth his time, whether it was being an auror or joining The Black Parade. Gallery He possesses no wand, due to being a full vampire. Elliott988.png Elliott678.png Elliott768.png Category:Male Category:JayeTheMofo Category:Single Category:Vampires Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Graduated Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Gryffindor Category:Head Boys Category:Assassin Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Greek Category:Russian Category:Speaks Greek Category:Speaks Russian Category:Speaks French Category:Exotics Category:Wizard Category:Name begins with "E" Category:INTJ